His Slave
by Lustfulkitten
Summary: Gilbert, a demon prince, is sent to a human slave market by his father to find a slave. He finds Matthew and takes him home and breaks in his newest slave. PruCan. Warning: Yaoi-Male-on-male smut. (Don't like, you don't have to read.)


Hi there!~ This is my first M rated fic, and I hope you like it. Bluh, it's not the best and I know I need to work on my other ongoing fics, and I promise I am.

WARNING: This Fic contains Yaoi! Which for those of you that don't know means male-on-male smut. Don't like, don't read. Easy as that.

I do not, nor have I ever owned any piece of Hetalia.

* * *

Gilbert let out a bored sigh as he walked down yet another role of cages containing humans.

He knew one of these humans would end up as his slave...

Gilbert was a demonic prince, his father being the most powerful demon in the underworld, Gilbert himself was second, and his younger brother Ludwig was third. His father had told him, and his brother to go to earth to where they held one of the slave trades. Gilbert's friends Francis and Antonio had tagged along out of boredom.

They had all split up a good fifteen minutes ago, and Gilbert hadn't found one interesting human yet. This was rather bothersome. He didn't really even want a slave; his father being himself had insisted both of his sons have a slave of their own.

While Gilbert and Ludwig were both powerful demons, Gilbert's friend Francis was a vampire and Antonio was a werewolf. A demon, vampire and werewolf as best friends seemed wired right? Not to them, they'd been friends for years, it was normal.

Gilbert's boots mad a low, eerie clicking sound on the cold, concrete floor. He walked past another role of captured humans, and frowned. None of them seemed to be what he wanted. He had one more role of slaves before had to start all over again. He'd begin to think he'd be leavening here without a slave after all. What a waste.

He walked past five of the cages on the last role when a curly blond haired male caught his attention. He walked over slowly and bent down to inspect the male better. He was rather young from the looks of it. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be asleep.

That was up until the blond boy stirred and opened his eyes. They were purplish blue color, they suited him well. Gilbert studied him as he turned to look at Gilbert. The male's eyes widened and he jumped back, only succeeding into hitting the bars of the cage. Gilbert just smirked at the human's attempt to get away, that to Gilbert was just adorable.

Gilbert stood up at his full height and he could tell the little human male was scared out his mind. Good, he was right to be scared of Gilbert. He smirked widely, showing off his fangs as he reached for the price-tag on the cage. He didn't worry about the price; his father had made sure that both his sons could get whatever slave they wanted for free.

Instead he looked for the male's name. Matthew Williams was his name and from the tag he was twenty-one. Perfect. He dropped the tag and turned walking away from the cage. He didn't even look at the rest of the slaves, he'd found the one he wanted.

He walked back the front, where the owner of the slave trade was. Gilbert walked right up to him and told him which human he wanted. He ordered one of the lower demonic guards that had been sent with Gilbert and Ludwig to have him to be brought to Gilbert's room in the castle and to be there when he and his brother returned home.

He stood back and waited for his brother, who was still looking, as well as Francis and Antonio. Soon, however Francis emerged from the back, and spoke to the slave trader much as Gilbert had done. He paid the trader and then turned to join Gilbert. "Find something good, Francis?" Gilbert asked in his usual proud, loud voice.

Francis just smirked back, "Oh, yes, yes, a little Englishman with a big attitude." Gilbert nodded; Francis had always had a thing for Englishman, even though he was French.

"What about you, Gilbert? Find anything worth keeping?"

Gilbert in turn nodded this time. "Yes, a twenty-one year old. He didn't speak however, and his tag didn't say where he was from, but he was adorable and blond."

Francis nodded, as Antonio and Ludwig walked out about the same time. They talked to the slave trader at the same time, and Antonio paid the trader and Ludwig walked over to join his brother and friend.

"So, find anything good, West?"

Ludwig nodded, "Ja. I did and so did Antonio." About that time Antonio had paid, and was now walking toward his friends. "So, what did you two find?" Asked Francis, smirking widely is vampire fangs showing.

Ludwig was the one who spoke, "Italians. Two of them, twins." Antonio nodded, "Ludwig picked the younger, nicer one, while I got stuck with the brattier one, but not to worry I will train him easily. He was rather cute and could make a good slave after some training." Antonio was always the optimist.

Francis grinned, "Both Gilbert and myself found slaves as well. So, we better get going, we got what we came for."

Ludwig, Gilbert, and Antonio all agreed with him and each walked out the door. They said their goodbyes and then split up, Francis to his castle on earth, Antonio to his woodland home, and Ludwig and Gilbert to their castle in the underworld. They each had a slave waiting for them to get home.

*~*~*  
Gilbert arrived back at his father's castle, with Ludwig following close behind. They landed in the court yard and folded their black leather like wings back against their backs.

Gilbert stretched and walked toward the castle, and was met with one of his father's guards. The guard spoke, "Your father wishes to see you, he is in his study." Gilbert nodded, "Yes, thank you." The guard nodded his head toward Gilbert, and went back to guarding the front of the castle.

Their father had guards stationed everywhere near and in his castle. Two by the gate where you enter the courtyard, the one by the door, two that march around the castle to make sure no one sneaks through, and then another go forty to fifty standing guard throughout the castle.

Gilbert hated having all these guards about, it felt like and invasion of his privacy, even though they were to protect him and his family.

Gilbert walked through the doors and into his father's rather overly large castle. He walked past another set of two guards on the inside of the doorway, and headed upstairs to his father's study, Ludwig followed close behind.

He walked up the stairs slowly and then down a long hallway to the right. The hallway had two rooms, one was his father's study and the other was his father's and mother's room. The hallway to his left had his room and his brother's rooms. Most of the guard's rooms were on the first or third floor.

He walked down the hallway and to his father's study. He knocked once and opened it once his father had spoken a soft, "come in."

He walked into the room, and Ludwig closed the door behind him. "So, you wished to see us, father?" He asked, crossing his arms. Ludwig moved to stand beside his brother, his face expressionless as he faced their strict father.

That was Ludwig for you, always the good one, while Gilbert was the rebel always hanging out with Francis and Antonio on earth. His father hated both of his friends and the races they came from.

He had been band from seeing or hanging around them awhile ago. But, seeing as Gilbert was an adult he still hung out with them, they were his friends and he could hang out with them if he wanted to.

His father looked up at them from whatever he'd been working on before his sons had walked in. "Oh, hello Gilbert, Ludwig. Good to see you both returned safely."

Gilbert was already annoyed with his father and he'd just now had started to talk. After all he did have a new, cute little slave in his room, waiting for him, and here he had to deal with his father.

"You wished to speak with us?" Gilbert asked, sounding rather annoyed. His father of course just laughed, "Oh, yes, yes. I saw your slaves when they were brought in, good choices on both of your parts. But, Gilbert yours seemed a little weak and quiet. He needs to be trained; I trust you can take care of that though."

Gilbert just nodded, if he could get out of here and to his room he'd start the slave's training, but of course his father had to talk about something.

Ludwig stood silent at Gilbert's side. But, Gilbert knowing his brother better then anyone else, including their father, knew he was getting just as annoyed and he was the good child.

His father waved his hand, "I know both of you wish to go to your slaves, so go. I will speak to you again later." Gilbert and Ludwig both nodded.

Gilbert quickly turned around and left the room, with Ludwig right behind. That was so like his father, scolding him over the slave he'd picked, but not saying anything to Ludwig. It was so annoying to being the first child sometimes.

But, Gilbert loved his brother, and he knew it wasn't Ludwig's fault he was loved more.

Gilbert sighed once they had walked far enough away from their father's study so he wouldn't hear him with his over sensitive hearing that came with being a demonic lord. Gilbert, Ludwig, and their father had better senses then humans, and other supernatural beings, such as Francis and Antonio.

Gilbert then spoke, "I can't believe him, fussing at me over the slave I picked when he said I could pick out the one I wanted."

Ludwig shook his head, "He didn't say anything other then you needed to train him." Just like Ludwig always on his father's side.

"Whatever you say, Ludwig, I am going to see my new slave and I'm sure you want to do the same. So, I'll let you be. I'll speak to you later."

He turned and walked down the hallway toward his and Ludwig's rooms. He reached the door to his room, and slowly eased the door open. The first thing he saw was the blond slave lying in his bed, motionless. Was he asleep?

Gilbert eased the rest of the way into his room, and watched the young man as the door shut with a soft 'click'. At the soft noise the boy opened his eyes to be greeted by Gilbert.

Gilbert was an albino, meaning he had bright crimson red eyes, white hair, and a pale complexion. He had horns on his head and a pair of black bat-like wings on his back, and a devil like arrow pointed tail that flicked back and forth as he looked at his new slave. He was dressed in a dark blue military suit, and boots, his hands were covered with black leather gloves. All this mixed to me one of the scariest things the boy on the bed had very seen.

His read eyes studied the boy on the bed as his bluish-purple eyes opened. He seemed frightened, but didn't move from where he was laying on the bed. He wasn't tied up either, meaning he was laying there on his own free will. Maybe he had been taught a few things while he'd been kept in the slave market.

Gilbert walked further into his room and sat down in a chair off to the side of the room to take his boots off.

Gilbert's bed was huge with a canopy, he had black and red sheets and a confuter to match along with a black rug and blood red curtains. There was a blood red couch off to the side of the room, and dark blackish wooden wardrobe, and chest of drawers. The closet was off to the left of the room, and all the walls were painted a dark gray color.

He finished pulling off his boots, and then his gloves. Then he proceeded to take the military jacket off next, leaving him in pants and nothing else. Matthew couldn't help but be awed by the demon's beauty. He was just breathtakingly beautiful, but Matthew knew beauty was only skin deep. Demons were shockingly gorgeous on the outside, but inside they were hideously ugly.

The slave was only in a long dress like shirt, leaving nothing hardy for imagination.

Gilbert smiled slightly and the wings seemed to fold into his back and the horns vanished as well. His eyes were still the same red, but that was normal, seeing as Gilbert was an albino demon. The tail was still there as well flicking back and forth quickly, much like a cat's.

He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down beside Matthew on the side edge of the mattress. "Listen to me, your names Matthew right, Pet?" He asked the scared looking boy. The boy nodded quickly, staring at the demonic being setting on so close to him. Gilbert could smell his fear, and he just smirked. Oh how he loved the smell.

"Where are you from, Pet?" Gilbert asked, turning more toward Matthew. Matthew took a deep breath and spoke, "Canada…" Gilbert smirked even wider. he did have a slight Canadian accent to his voice. Gilbert was pleased; it was the first time the male had let Gilbert hear his voice. He was rather soft spoken though, but that was good, maybe he wouldn't fuss that much. Gilbert had very, very little patience.

"I guess you know you're my personal slave, you do what I want when I want it, understand?" Matthew nodded quickly, followed by an almost silent, "Yes, sir."

"So, Matthew do you have any family? Hmm?"

Matthew blinked and at Gilbert. _Why did he even care? _But, Matthew figured it would be best if he answered. "I had a brother, but a week before you came and bought me he was bought by a big Russian man…" Gilbert blinked and nodded. Ivan, the Russian demon that worked for his father, had gotten an American slave a week before; most likely it was the same person. Small world.

"I see," was all Gilbert said back. He then moved so he was completely seated in front of the Canadian on the bed. Matthew was his pet and he was going to make the best of it. Fuck the talking, Gilbert was growing impatient. Gilbert's tail flicked as he watch Matthew's blue eyes widen in fear. "Do not fight me," Gilbert commanded.

Gilbert then had a spark of an idea, and leaned forward and cupped Matthew's cheek; a large smirk covered his face. And, slowly Gilbert moved his hands to Matthew's hips to hold him down. Gilbert was pleased to find out Matthew didn't fight, just remained still.

Very slowly Gilbert moved his face against Matthew's throat. Gilbert breathed in deeply, and sighed softly. Gilbert wasn't a vampire, but demons, like him, loved the smell of blood. The albino demon then bit down into the flesh of his human slave's skin. The rush of blood into his mouth was lovely, but not what he wanted. He slowly pulled his fangs out of the slave's skin and licked it. The small puncture wounds healed quickly.

Gilbert's saliva was much like a drug, he could relax someone, put someone to sleep, heal someone, poison someone or it could arouse someone. That was the reason he'd bitten Matthew. He didn't want to break his little slave, not yet at least.

He leaned back and watched as Matthew's eyes widened and he began to fidget slightly. Gilbert was very still as he watched, intrigued by the human withering before him. He briefly wondered if his brother was having as much fun as he was.

But, he pushed the thought aside; he had more important things to worry bout at the moment. The dress-like shirt was doing nothing to hide Matthew's growing cock. Gilbert's smirk grew more and more, this was all too perfect, and fun.

Gilbert moved forward once again, now growing bored of just watching. He used his claws to rip the dress-like shirt off Matthew and threw the tattered clothing to the floor.

Matthew whimpered, and tried to cruel up to hide himself. Gilbert rolled his eyes and moved once again to hold him down. "Now, now, you're mine, so every part of you belongs to me and only me, get that into your head now." Matthew stared up at the demon with wide eyes but nodded.

Gilbert once again smirked down at his slave. The albino's eyes slowly drifted down Matthew's body, his tail flicking back and forth. His blood red eyes fell on Matthew's erect cock, and his smirk only seemed to grow.

Matthew's face was a bright shade of pink. Matthew looked everywhere but at Gilbert. Gilbert rolled his eyes at the fact he was being ignored, and grabbed Matthew's erection in a slightly firm grip, his smirk widening.

Matthew whimpered softly and bucked up into Gilbert's hand. "Oh, this is too perfect," Gilbert sighed out. He then released Matthew's cock, causing the blond to give a whine. Gilbert couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

He leaned back and studied the human closely, he wasn't used to humans in the slightest, and they always seemed so breakable. So easily hurt and killed, it was a shame.

Gilbert spit on three of his fingers and rubbed his saliva till it formed a lubricant-like substance. His saliva was very useful.

"Now, Matthew, you need to be still and relax, pet."

_Why was Gilbert acting so damn kind? He wasn't getting soft, was he? No, of course not!_

He shook his head and lined one of his now saliva covered fingers up with Matthew's entrance. He watched Matthew's face as his pushed his finger inside of the Canadian.

He moved his finger around then soon added another, and then began scissoring his fingers, up until he heard the other male give a short, sharp cry and began to tremble.

Gilbert just smirked and thought to himself, _perfect_! _I found it_.

He added the third and last finger and after a few minutes he deemed Matthew stretched enough. So, he slowly pulled his fingers out from inside his new slave.

He then moved to stand and finish undressing himself. He quickly undid the belt and pulled both his pants and boxers down and stepped out of them, living him in nothing. Gilbert watched as Matthew's eyes widened, and again Matthew looked anywhere but at the German demon.

Gilbert sighed, "Now, now none of that."

Matthew's turned to look sheepishly at his new 'master' as much as he hated referring to this man as so. He knew if he disobeyed he'd be punished. He did not want to learn what the punishment was, at least not this soon.

Gilbert took a deep breath, while he lined himself up with his small slave's entrance. With one hard thrust he buried himself completely into Matthew. He couldn't help the low growl that escaped his throat.

He'd have to be sure to thank his father.

He waited a few seconds, watching the human below him to make sure he wasn't hurting too bad.

_Damn, there as those stupid caring thoughts again. He's a slave nothing more, you're a demon, and he's nothing but a play thing for you._

Or, that was what Gilbert kept telling himself as he began to thrust in and out of the Canadian. He couldn't help but to be pleased when himself as Matthew began to moan and tremble below him.

Gilbert sped up his thrusts as he felt the familiar heat burn in his stomach. His tail flicked back and forth as he gave a short growl and came hard into the human slave. But, his thrusts didn't stop, he wanted Matthew to get something out of this, it was only fair. And, Gilbert was not heartless, even though he was a demon.

After a few more thrust Matthew came as well. Gilbert sighed as he looked at the mess on himself and his slave, not to mention the bed sheets. The maids had a job ahead of them.

Very gently Gilbert reached up and placed a hand over Matthew's eyes and whispered softly, "Sleep Matthew." And when he moved his hand away Matthew was asleep. Oh, the joys of being a demon.

Gilbert pulled his now limp cock out from inside his slave and got up slowly. He gathered his clothes and walked into the connected bathroom.

He needed a long shower and then he'd go to the guest bed room to sleep. He hoped Matthew would be able to sleep in the same bed as him later on, but he'd rather not push his luck. Humans were smart, and he had no doubted that Matthew could think of a way to kill him while he slept or escape.

When Matthew woke up and opened his eyes slowly, he was greeted by darkness. "Of course, there is no light in the Underworld." He sighed softly, wishing he could go home.

That's when he heard the knocking sound and then a woman, no older then maybe twenty, walked into the room with a tray of delectable looking foods. The aroma hit Matthew's nose and made his mouth water.

_Food! _

He hadn't been fed very much in that horrid slave trading place. The woman sat the tray down in front of him before speaking. "Master Gilbert asked me to bring you that. He has some things he needs to take care of he'll be back soon. There is a note there as well, he said to read it first and then eat."

Matthew blinked as the woman bowed and walked out. Matthew reached for the folded note with shaky fingers. He unfolded it slowly, and his eyes scanned the page.

_Dear Pet,_

if you're reading this you have awoken. I hope you enjoyed last night, and I also hope you are in very little pain. Rest and eat and I'll be back soon. I may be a demon but I am not heartlessly cruel like most. We will speak when I return, as well as I will inform you of the rules and your new 'job'. Also, you will meet my father, brother, and my brother's slave later today. You're also welcomed to the bath and shower.

~From Gilbert, Your new Master.

P.S. I hope you do not hate me too much.

Matthew blinked and reread the letter. Well, he was confused now. _Oh well_, he thought.

He folded the note up and sat it aside, and began to eat the feast before him.


End file.
